


The voice says i have to put a title

by if_inconvenient_call_jawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is a dork, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles rambles, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_inconvenient_call_jawn/pseuds/if_inconvenient_call_jawn
Summary: Stiles is captivating, so Derek low-key stalks him around town. Stiles ambushes with friendship, Derek...Just a one-shot for now.





	The voice says i have to put a title

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tell me what you think:)  
> I hope yall like this one, I was giggling at the stupid cuteness while writing & editing

CH. 1

Derek never expected to meet anyone like Stiles. Well, maybe a better statement would be that no one expected to encounter Stiles. He was just- different. In a way that left a mark, of not being able to help but remember that smile, his bright, sudden laugh, and wonder why no one else seemed to be staring at this shining mess of chaos wrapped in sarcasm and sweat. The Stiles who graced awful Mr. Harris's chem class two desks over from him, was now twenty feet from him, absently perusing the stacks of fruit at the in-town grocery store. He'd been here a while. Which Derek definitely does not know because he's been watching from over by the romaine lettuce- that he hates- for exactly that long. Stiles is choosy about his produce, then. Derek fights back a blush as he tells himself he's completely ridiculous to be making innuendos at himself, while Stiles is both the subject and completely oblivious. But then, from what he's gathered so far, Stiles is nearly always either focused to the exclusion of everything around him or wide awake to his surroundings earnestly entertaining/annoying any nearby victims. It shouldn't be too hard to make himself one of those victims-

"Hey!" Derek started, turned to see Stiles standing now in front of him. Wow, right in front of him. Personal space?

"Uh, hi. What?" His question thankfully came out more question-y and curious, not as demanding as he usually was.

Stiles blushed slightly, but as if he didn't know why- "Hi yeah uh, I need to get to the lettuce behind you. Spinach, actually. It's good for my dad- well, I mean I guess it's probably good for me too, but my dad has heart problems and I try to keep him eating healthy stuff, not that I'm really a great cook, it's just if I don't remind him, who will? So spinach, got the bell peppers, tomatoes, chicken, what am I missing?" His diatribe faded out as he looked up at Derek again.

'Shit, he's like a huge Dory. A Dory-puppy. All the random rhetorical questions, lack of attention, did he just forget me entirely for a second? I think I should be insulted?'

Stiles hunched his shoulders as he thought, and Derek wanted to lay his hands over Stiles' as those long fingers rose to cup his chin in thought. "WHAT am I missing?"

'There's a loaded question. Maybe the way that you are really my only friend in town, you are stupid attractive and I want to be in your bed- but wow is that a useless line of thought.'

He vaguely noticed Stiles gesturing expansively and tuned back in to notice "and hey, do you want to come over? Tonight, for supper? I can not burn a mean fajita." He waggled his eyebrows in a lascivious manner and held Derek's eyes in a welcoming challenge.

Derek thought. An evening in the home of his crush, who would be making dinner which he would then share with said Crush and Crush's Sherriff father. "Sure, Stiles. Do I need to bring anything?"

Stiles jumped on the opportunity and looked him in the eyes, "Only your gorgeous self, Sourwolf, and a Chardonnay, please!" At the last, his smirk changed to a grin and he whirled off to ambush Deaton in line at register #3.

Derek stood, still by the gag-inducing romaine, as he contemplated how he had, fully cognizantly- said yes. What could possibly go wrong?

And- had Stiles forgotten something?


End file.
